dearamericafandomcom-20200215-history
List of All the Stars in the Sky characters
on the cover]]All the characters that appear in All the Stars in the Sky. Main characters Florrie Mack Ryder Florrie Mack Rider was the daughter of Joseph Mack. She was born on July 26th, 1835. When Florrie was young, her father was killed in battle, as an army surgeon in the Mexican War. Florrie traveled the Santa Fe Trail with her mother, younger brother Jem, and her new father Mr. Ryder. Along the way, she met many interesting, peculiar, and kind people. In 1858, Florrie married Ricardo José Alma, and they had five children. Florrie died at the age of 70 at her ranch in Colorado. Supporting characters Jem Jem was Florrie's curious and nosy little brother. Jem liked to be of use to others, and Florrie noted in her diary multiple times that he often forgot to say his prayers at night. Mr. Ryder Mr. Ryder was Florrie's new father, who had bright red hair and he was a trader. Florrie also noted in her diary that he could ride a horse well and he told good stories about giants. Mr. Ryder was a part - owner of a general store in Santa Fe. Mama Mama was Florrie's mother, who remarried after her first husband passed away. Along the trail, Mama was with child, but that didn't stop her from often scolding her family. Mr. St. Clair Mr. St. Clair was an artist that Florrie met along the trail. Mr. St. Clair journeyed along the trail to draw sketches of what trail life was like. When Mr. St. Clair was only 14, his parents died and he was left to make a living for himself. He ended up becoming a sign painter. Louisa Nutting Louisa Nutting was 14 years old when she went on the trail. Louisa was Eliza's older sister, and she had lot's of knowledge about the flowers that they saw along the trail. Louisa was also very good at playing the violin as she often, played it many nights around the fire at camp. Eliza Nutting Eliza Nutting was a red-headed, 10-year-old when she traveled the trail. Eliza enjoyed collecting pink pebbles and Louisa describes her as "a girl who has a mind of her own and a heart for exploration." Mo'e'ha Mo'e'ha, also known as Magpie, was a Native American girl who lives near Bent's Fort and befriends Florrie. Mo'e'ha's name means Magpie in English. She and Florrie often drew to communicate. Manny Rodriguez Manuel "Manny" Rodriguez was a boy at Bent's Fort who helped his father break horses in the corral. He befriended Florrie and often competed with her, who could eat more of Letty's pumpkin pies. Minor characters *'Abuelita' was the kind grandmother of Juan and Rosalita Villarreal. Abuelita often told stories to Florrie and Jem. *'Agnes' was an old goat who lives at Bent's Fort who was known for running up and down the ladder that led to the roof at Bent's Fort. *'Aunt Florence' was Florrie's aunt who she was named after. *'Captain Elias' was the captain of the wagon train that Florrie and her family took west. *'Carlos Villarreal' was Mr. Ryder's business partner, who lived in Santa Fe with his family. He took Florrie's family in when they first arrived in Santa Fe. *'Caroline' was Florrie's best friend from Arrow Rock. *'Cimarron Ryder' was Florrie's adopted baby sister. *'Dr. Antoine' was a French doctor who took care of Mama at Bent's Fort. *'Father Morgan' was the priest at Bent's Fort who held Missouri's funeral. *'Fortune - Teller' was Mrs. Ernestine Wilcox's cook, who was supposedly able to tell people's fortune. *'Frenchie' was the head driver (along with Mr. Ryder) of the wagon that Florrie and her family took. In her diary Florrie complains about how Frenchie "stinks to high heaven of tobacco," yet nonetheless Frenchie was very kind to Florrie and her family. *'Joseph Mack' was Florrie's father who passed away in the Mexican War. Florrie talks in her diary that he made the best cornmeal pancakes in the world. In honor of him, Florrie and her family called the pancakes that they made "Joe - cakes." *'Juan Villarreal' was a shy boy who became friend's with Florrie's dog Mr. Biscuit. *'Letty '''was the kind-hearted cook at Bent's Fort, who befriended Florrie. *'Lupe Villarreal''' was Carlos Villarreal's husband and acted like a mother toward Florrie and Jem. *'Missouri Ryder' was Florrie's little sister, who was born and died at Bent's Fort on August 9th, 1848. *'Mr. William Bent' was the owner and the namesake of Bent's Fort. His wife was Owl Woman. *'Mr. Biscuit' was Florrie's dog, who was named after he once ate the biscuits on the counter, back in Arrow Rock. Before that, his name was just Shep. *'Mr. Cooper' was a trader that Florrie and her family met along the trail. He was supposedly a "rich man." *'Mr. Fayette' was a trader that Florrie and her family met along the trail. Florrie's mother found him to be quite a beau but wasn't sure where he would find anyone out in the vast west to marry. *'Mr. Nutting' was Eliza and Louisa's father. *'Mr. Vieth' was the blacksmith at Bent's Fort. Florrie describes his shop as very mysterious, with its glowing red-hot coals. *'Mr. Wendell' was a trader at Bent's Fort, who was very smart and knew many of the Native American's languages. *'Mrs. Nutting' was Eliza and Louisa's mother. *'Mrs. Ernestine Wilcox' was a woman along the trail (a trader's wife), who was known for insisting on bringing her 13 singing canaries with her. *'Muldoon' was a talkative trader at Bent's Fort who befriended Florrie. Florrie describes him as "a regular Kit Carson" with his bright red shirt, buckskin leggings, tiny round glasses, and waist length red beard. *'Old Bozeman', also known as Old Baldman, was a trader at Bent's Fort, who often strutted around importantly and bragged that he killed eleven bears at once. Once when Old Bozeman leaned over to light his pipe, his wig fell off and Jem and Florrie called him "balder than a bald eagle." They nicknamed Old Bozeman, Old Baldman. *'Owl Woman' was a Cheyenne Native American. She apparently saved William Bent's life, and later on, married him. *'Reverend Mitchell Hester and Mrs. Hester' were found dead in a wagon along the trail. They died from cholera, as the Reverend says in a note in his wagon before he died. *'Reuben' was a one-eyed donkey who wore a sombrero (don't forget the feather) and followed Muldoon everywhere. *'Rosalita Villarreal' was a kind girl who becomes like a little sister to Florrie. *'Rosie' was one of the wagon's horses that Florrie was instructed to take care of, by her father, Mr. Ryder. *'Sendaval' was one of the Mexican traders who came along on the trail with Florrie and her family. He made a cross to put on top of the Reverend Mitchell Hester and his wife's grave that read "Que Dios te bendiga." ''In English, it means God bless you. *'Uncle Henry''' was Florrie's uncle who was married to Florrie's Aunt Florence. *'Velvet' was one of the wagon's horses that Florrie was instructed to take care of. Epilogue characters *'Ricardo José Alma' was Florrie's husband that she married at the age of 22. They settled down at a ranch near Pikes Peak and had 5 children. References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Dear America Category:Dear America characters Category:All the Stars in the Sky Category:All the Stars in the Sky characters